Island of The Epic
by BunnyTheEpicBunny
Summary: Two teams. One island. A prize of one million dollars. These two teams and their players will fight for the chance to win the grand prize everyone oh so wants. They will face ridiculous and extremely dangerous challenges, while facing the drama and fights between contestants that comes with it. The reason? To see which canon or Oc is by far the best of them all! Accepting Oc's!
1. Chapter 1

**So... New story... An unexpected one too... I'm so sorry :P**

Walking towards the camera was Speedy, a 29 year old roadrunner with black and red feathers, three large pink ones on the top of his head. The only item of clothing he had was a simple white collar on his neck. He stopped once he was close enough and smiled. "Why, hello there audience!" He said waving at the camera. "You're probably wondering why the hell I'm here and why you're reading this. Well..." He started, he moved away from the view of the camera to reveal a large island. It was along side a river, and a large camp sight with cabins were seen. After the campsite was probably miles and miles of trees and wild animals.

"We're going to be playing a game. A game to see which Oc, or canon, is the best of 'em all!" Speedy said ecstatically, he moved the camera towards himself and pointed towards the camera. "You. We need your help, because we can't do this without cha. First of, we need some contestants, second of all, if you do send in some contestants,_** please oh please, for the love of all things holy**_, _**send them in through**** PM**_. We don't want any problems of any kinds." Speedy said with pleading eyes, he sighed and walked towards the cabins, the view switching to another camera that showed Speedy in front of the cabins. "The contestants will be staying here in these cabins, and will be divided between two teams. Team Red Vines and Team Blue Stars. They will stay here for the next few weeks or so to compete against each other in ridiculous, dangerous challenges. There will be fights, there will be drama, I'm not sure about romance, but there will defiantly be awesomeness." He said, he walked towards the river and sat down at the end of the dock, the view of the camera going from underwater to above the water where you can see him.

"At the end of the day, they will chose who will go next, and they will be eliminated. When they are, a boat will come up and take them back home to Happy Tree Town, or wherever they live. The one who survives elimination and wins the game will receive the grand prize of, surprise surprise, 1 million dollars!" Speedy said picking up a large metal box. It glimmered in the light of the bright sunny sun. "I think that's about it, so, it gives me great pleasure to give you..." He started, stretching his arms out he took in a deep breath. He suddenly stopped and snapped his fingers. "OH! I almost forgot! There's a catch~!" He sang, grinning at the camera, he took out a blue stone and a red stone, both glimmering brightly. It had black swirls in them, and looked different from any other stone you would find in the river. "These are... ahem, sorry for the lame name, advantage stones. You think they're pretty much useless, but they're not... to the players. You see, if they ever find five of these, which will be pretty much close to impossible, he or she will have the advantage of being able to eliminate any player from the opposite group, even if they're safe or not." He said with a wicked smiled. Putting the stones away, he looked back up at the camera and smiled once more at the audience. "There are much more catches to this, but those will come along later. But for now, I am proud to present to you..." He started, he once again he stretched his arms out and took in a deep breath...

_"ISLAND OF THE EPIC!_ Yea, sorry for the crappy title..."

**YUS! I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS! AHHHH! AND THE CRAPPY TITLE, BLAAH! AND SHORTNESS! BLAAAAAAAAH!**

_**Ahem, while she's running around in joy, here is the form so you can send in some players!**_

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Species-**

**Gender-**

**Personality-**

**Appearance-**

**Bio-**

**Likes/Dislikes-**

**Relationship- _(Friends, Enemies, Lovers, Crushes, Family etc.)_**

**Allergies- _(optional)_**

**Weapons/Fighting Skills/Survival Skills- _(or just skills in general. And, this, obviously, is optional :P)_**

**Other-**

**AANNND THAT'S THAT! And, as Speedy said, for the love of GOD, _SEND THEM PLAYERS (Oc's) THROUGH PM DAMN IT! I SWEAR TO GOD, TO ALL THINGS MOTHERFUCKING HOLY, THAT I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU, EVEN IF YOU LIVE ACROSS THE COUNTRY, OR ON ANOTHER FREAKING CONTINENT!_ Okay? Okay! *smiles***

**Speedy- you... You might be a bit bipolar...**

_**Cheers!**_

_**Let the games begin, my friends...**_


	2. A Long List of People Part 1

**Hello there! Bunny, tell them, I'm too lazy.**

**Bunny- o.o, uh yea. Thank you for sending in some Oc's... Pfft... Some. Actually, it was a lot of Oc's! Anyways... We thank you all with internet cookies! Nya!**

_**Ahem... Moving on...**_

Speedy, being the fast runner he is, ran towards the camera, almost toppling the camera and the cameraman along with it. "Whoops. Sorry dude." Speedy said scratching his head, an apologetic look on his face. The cameraman, being one of the most chilled out dudes in the world, takes said apology. "Anyways... Hello, and welcome to yet another episode... Uh, chapter, of Island of The Epic!" He said throwing his fist in the air. "Now, we got a lot of people to introduce to you guys today so, that's exactly what we're going to do now!" He cheered, taking out a piece of paper, he clicked his pen and looked up as a white colored boat came and stopped in front of the dock. Out hopped a 16 year old orange furred fox with white tipped limbs and a white belly. He wore a black scarf, British styled glasses that reflected the light of the sun and a kantana strapped to his back. With a smile, he walked down the dock to where Speedy stood. Speedy quickly crossed out the fox's name before he could arrive. "Sammie! Hello! How are you?" The roadrunner asked, Sammie smiled brightly. "Doing okay Speedy! So this is where we're staying?" Sammie asked, Speedy nodded. "Eh. Sorry if it's a bit crappy" Speedy said with a sad frown, Sammie gasped. "Are you kidding me?! It's paradise! Look at all the plants!" Sammie said with awe, he picked up his duffle bag and scurried off happily. "Well then..." Speedy said trailing off, yet with a smile. The sound of roaring waters became louder, and frightened birds flew away. The boat the slowed down and stopped at the dock as if nothing happened. Climbing out of the boat was a snow white furred rabbit (NOT a bunny) with blue-ish droopy eyes that had rings around the pupil. The rabbit had drooping rabbit ears that curled up at the end, a black top hat on the top of his head with a blue ribbon attached to it. Walking down the dock, Speedy couldn't help but feel a bit frightened. "Hello there Ataxia!" Speedy said forcing a smile on his face, Ataxia smiled and waved at Speedy and Sammie, showing his sharp metal teeth and sharp metal claws that glimmered from the light hitting it. "Hello!" He said with a gleeful yet eerie smile. Speedy shivered slightly and managed to smile. "Ahem, w-well then, go on..." Speedy said motioning Ataxia to go along and explore, Ataxia smiled and walked passed the nervous Speedy.

Straightening up, Speedy cleared his throat. "Yea, I _totally_ wasn't scared of him... Anyways, I believe our next contestant is-"

"HEY!"

Looking up, Speedy grinned brightly as he saw Zilla waving at the group of three from afar. The gazelle had green fur, short, tan colored antlers and a dark blue bandanna around her neck, which currently fluttered along with the strong wind that the boat created from going a bit too fast. As the boat came to an abrupt stop, Zilla was thrown off the boat and was sent flying into the water of the river. "Oh my god, Zilla!" Speedy cried, Sammie, being the closest to where she landed, hurried over to her and helped her out of the water. The gazelle giggled and hopped up onto the dock, not wanting to get herself dirty. "Zilla, are you okay?" Speedy asked, Zilla smiled and blushed in embarrassment. "Yea. I'll get dry. Wait..." The gazelle said glancing around, Speedy raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He asked, the gazelle smiled. "Why am I here?" She asked, Speedy sighed. "Classic Zilla, always forgetting things." Speedy said facepalming. "You're here because you were chosen to face other contestants in a game... You know what, I'll tell you later." Speedy said, Zilla shrugged and walked away. "Moving on... Next is... Oh No." Speedy said, he quickly picked his walkie talkie and pressed the on button. "Bunny?"

_'Ye__a?'_ A sweet female voice said.

"So... I need you to go into the woods and get some fire wood..."

_'Already? It's barley 4 o'clock!'_

"Yea... Well it looks like it's getting dark..."

_'... Fine. Talk to you later!'_

"Yea... Bye..." He said before turning the walkie talkie off. Looking up he watched as a 30 year old fox with auburn fur jumped out of the boat as it passed by. The man only wore a blue tie with cloud on it. Looking a bit bored, he walked down the dock to Speedy, who scowled. Trying to keep his cool, the roadrunner put all hatred aside and smiled. "Hey there Doppler-"

**_"I HEARD HIS NAME! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"_**

In the blink of an eye, Bunny appeared in front of Speedy, a scowl on her face. The fox scowled back at her and growled. "You!" They both said in unison before starting to bicker at each other. Speedy sighed and shoved the two sworn enemies into the river, a smirk on his face. "Moving on, next we have... Amanda! Or Killer..." Speedy said looking at the paper in confusion. As if on cue, an 18 year old blue furred tiger with a burnt tail that was wrapped up in bandages. She wore a tiger army suit a bit too big for her. With a smirk, she walked down the dock somewhat menacingly, but with a somewhat kind smile. "Good day to you Killer." Speedy said smiling, Killer glanced at Speedy before smiling and walking away, leaving somewhat of a mysterious aura. "Uh... Next contestant is..." Speedy said while still looking at Killer walk away, looking down at the paper, he smiled. "Huh! I didn't know she would actually come here!" He said rather surprised, Speedy looked up as another boat approached. Once it stopped, two girls hopped out from it. The first one was a maroon furred fox with a large cookie shaped hair pin next to her right ear. She wore a mauve colored shirt with a muffin on it that was chocolate chip, mind you. The second one was a white furred animal of a unknown species, she had blue hair that slowly turned into a purple-bluish mist that was tied loosely at the end with two white orbs, the same with her bangs. She wore a white dress that was torn at the end and sleeves, blue shoes and gloves that reached up to her ankles and wrists, had rings around her ankles, wrist and the tip of her tail that was colored blue. She had purple misty eyes and two antennas that spiraled at the ends. "Muffin! Nebula!" Speedy cheered, before he could run to hug the two, Sammie and Ataxia had already gotten there and were talking with each other, making Speedy sad. "Damn... Alright, you four! Get away from there! The next boat is coming!" Speedy yelled, the four walked away from the end of the dock, just as a boat arrived. This time, a 38 year old flying squirrel with grey fur somewhat glided out of the boat. He wore an orange jumpsuit with the numbers 18678 printed on it in a bold black. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he had a gold wedding ring on. Hopping out not to long after was a simple 21 year old yellow furred cat with an orange belly, bandages wrapped around his knee and tail and had wide eyes with small black pupils. The creepy part of him wasn't the eyes, it was his smile the was extremely wide. Speedy shivered. "Hello you two!" The roadrunner said while trying not to show fear, the two smiled, well, the cat was already smiling. "So, Warden, Smiles, welcome!" Speedy said, Warden nodded and walked off, but Smiles stuck around with Speedy. "W-why are you staying here again?" Speedy asked, Smiles chuckled. "You see, I want to welcome everyone here with a great big smile." The cat said with a low smooth voice that calmed the roadrunner just a tad. "Okay... So... Next person, or people, is..." The roadrunner started, a loud honk was heard and both Smiles and Speedy looked up from the piece of paper and saw two raccoon on a boat. The first one was of the age of 15, she had green fur like Lifty and Shifty and wore black fishnet leggings, dark pink, purple and black tutu, and a black bvb army t shirt. She had long green hair, a green bow keeping the hair out of her right eye, though her hair swooped over her left eye, was somewhat tall and skinny and wore black combat boots.

The second one was a 6 years old, he wore black baggy jeans, a black Green Day t-shirt, and black and white sketchers. He had electric blue hair swooped over his right eye and had blue fur and markings, unlike his half siblings. As the boat stopped, the two slid down the ladder and landed on their feet. The two ran towards Speedy and tackled him in a hug. "Thrifty! Shifty! Get off of me!" Speedy yelled, Thrifty got off of the roadrunner and smiled. "Sorry Speedy, it's just that we're so excited to be here!" He said with glee. He quickly pulled Swifty off by her tail and pulled her towards the camp, leaving Speedy alone with Smiles again. 'Damn!' He thought, sighing, he looked down towards the paper and smiled. "Next person coming along is-"

**_AHH!_**

Looking up from the piece of paper, both Speedy and Smiles gasped as they watched two ships slowly sink, four Tree Friends, two from each, jumped off the boat. "ABANDON SHIP!" One cried, the passengers and drivers from both boats jumped off and fell into the water. "Oh my god! Are you guys okay?!" Speedy yelled as he ran towards the end of the dock. Looking down, he saw four angry Tree Friends glaring up at both him and Smiles. The first one was a 23 year old grey furred wolf that wore a blue snow cap, scarf, mittens and snow boots of the same color. The one next to him was a 17 year old purple furred bat with with a light purple chest and emerald green eyes. The inside of her wings were a dark violet, and she had a string tied necklace with a golden heart dangling from it, it had white wings. The one next to her was a 17 year old fox with black fur, the tip of her tail and ears white, white fur running up half of her arms. She wore a military jumpsuit that stopped mid thigh and was zipped down slightly, revealing her fluffy chest slightly. She had icy blue eyes that were outlined in a darker tone of blue, had long hair that stopped mid back and had black fingerless gloves and black high heel boots. The last person, who was smiling, yet eye twitching, was a 15 year old snow leopard with light purple fur, black spots on her body and pale green eyes.

"Uh... Hey you guys..." Speedy said awkwardly, the wolf, looking somewhat pissed, crossed his arms. "So... how's the water?" Speedy asked jokingly, Smiles snickering to himself. The wolf eyed the two before throwing water at them. "GAH! Timber, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Speedy yelled angrily, the wolf gave him an 'are you freaking kidding me?' look before sighing. "You really are stupid, aren't you Speedy?" The fox said swishing her soaked tail, Speedy groaned in annoyance. "I'm not stupid, unlike you Nikki!" He yelled childishly, Nikki rolled her eyes before throwing water at the roadrunner, everyone else doing just that. "Gah! Liberty! I didn't know you would be so mean..." Speedy said with watery eyes, the snow leopard laughed. "I'm sorry, but it looked so fun!" She said, Speedy just stared at her. "Hey? You okay there Speedy?" Avi, the bat, asked in worry, the roadrunner silently nodded and stood up from his laying position on the dock. Both him and Smiles helped the soaked contestants out of the water, as well as their luggage. "I'm gonna go dry off. Where's the bathroom?" Nikki asked, Speedy pointed towards the cabin that was divided in two for the boys and girls. Smiling, the fox ran of with her luggage to the bathroom. "Any more people we need to meet?" Smiles asked, Speedy nodded. "We still have the canons, and a few more Oc's..." The roadrunner said trailing off as he looked at the list.

The sound of a boat honking it's horn startled Speedy, and he looked up to see a boat parking itself in front of the dock. Out came a 20 year old frog. He had yellow skin, and had a hospital band on his wrist. Jumping from the boat along with him was a 16 year old cat/wolf hybrid and a 17 year old fox. The cat/wolf hybrid had snow white fur, bruises and scars all over his body. He had stunning gold eyes that was possibly the first think one noticed about him, and ink black hair. He was wearing black and grey clothing, loose stitches on the clothing. The fox had red fur and emerald green eyes. She had long darker red hair, wore a black tank top, blue jeans and black sneakers. "I.D., Patch, Flora, welcome!" Speedy said enthusiastically, I.D. scowled and walked right by Speedy angrily, Patch waved before walking past Speedy with the same aura as I.D. had and Flora just smiled and waved at Speedy as she passed by. "Well, they're a quiet bunch." Smiles said, Speedy nodded. "Yes, yes they are. Anyways..." Speedy said trailing off, before he could say anything, a boat parked itself in front of the dock once again and a bunny hopped out of it. "Bye boat driver!" She said happily before making her way down the dock towards Smiles and Speedy.

The bunny had hot pink fur, a lilac tummy and had long eyelashes and purple eyeshadow. She wore a red skirt that fluttered slightly along with the wind. "Hello Lovie! You're looking rather lovely today." Speedy said snickering at his own stupid joke, Lovie blushed and smiled. "Why thank you Speedy. And hello Smiles! Such a beautiful day today, no?" Lovie asked, Smiles, well, smiled, and nodded. "Quite. It's like spring, flowers are blooming beautifully, the sun is nice and warm but not too warm..." Smiles said trailing off, Lovie nodded. "Yea! Well, I have to go and figure out what we'll be doing... So... Bye!" Lovie said before running off. "Nice girl." Smiles said. "I know." Speedy responded before putting his focus back at the paper in his hands. "So... Who's next on the list?" Smiles asked.

_"**Me.** You know, you have to pay attention more!"_

**AHAHAHAHA THIS SUCKED! NYA! IT SUCKED, IT SUCKED, IT SUCKED!**

**Flora- Yea... She's high on cookies and candy...**

***blasting everything in sight with stick***

**Nebula- DEMETER! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T USE YOUR MAGIC! You liar!**

**Zilla- Why am I here?**

**Nikki- I don't know...**

**Avi- ... ._.**

**Timber- Well... It doesn't look like a ward...**

**EY! WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN MY AUTHORS NOTE?! YOU'RE ONLY SUPPOSE TO BE HERE IF I TELL YOU TO! NIKKI, OFF! YOU TOO AVI! You won't be needed till the next note. Zilla, ... You stay. You too Timber**

**Zilla- YAY :D**

_**Anyways, if Demeter over here forgot an Oc or yours, do tell us! She can be a bit forgetful! We're also gonna introduce the rest of the Oc's and all the canons in a jiffy next chapter, then we will start! Other than that...**_

_**Cheers!**_


End file.
